


or a thousand more

by mioria



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, i'm just really emotional for momoyuki ok, pretty major spoilers for part 2 and miiiiinor spoilers for part 3, rating is going up cus i couldn't resist getting Spicey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-21 22:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17651255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mioria/pseuds/mioria
Summary: Five (+five) snapshots into Momo and Yuki's life together.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (2/17 edit) editing this note here to say that this was written before i read re:member and it shows.. so at least there's no spoilers for that here lol. ya some of this stuff in here is kinda conflicting with re:member, i'll write something properly for them eventually.  
> my knowledge of part 3 is kinda rusty so i reviewed lots of the chapters, but pls forgive me if there's something i looked over or forgot. there are spoilers for the end of part 2 in here but not really any big ones for part 3. pls enjoy and leave me a comment, i'm lonely!  
> 

The stage lights are blinding, even though it's as dingy a setup as up-and-coming idols can get. The crowd of approximately twenty people are enthusiastic, even if their cries are mostly just echoed throughout the amphitheater area. After the news of the new Re:vale came out, almost all the existing fans of Ban ceased their support of Re:vale. Yuki tried not to let it get to him. He isn't necessarily disappointed that their fans all left when Banri did, but starting from scratch again sounds like more effort than it's worth. Despite this, he waves and beams at the crowd, putting on a show for them. 

Taking a chance and glancing to his right, Yuki is surprised to see Momo waving his arms around energetically, nearly hopping up and down and yelling thank yous and please come agains at their fans. When they exit the stage, there's no call for an encore. They hear the small crowd shuffle around and mumble as they leave. Even with the extremely disappointing turnout, Momo is like the sun personified as he looks up to Yuki.

"Yuki-san, did you see? They were all so excited. Your songs really are the best!" Momo goes on, rambling about how handsome Yuki looks in his outfit, how gentlemanly his voice is, whatever else Momo talks about.

Yuki nods while he dries his face off with a towel and sips from his water bottle, and Momo just keeps going. It's Yuki-san this, Yuki-san that, and Yuki tries not to let it get to him.  _ Does this kid not realize that all the energy in that crowd came from him? _ Yuki ponders, but he just sips away and stares at Momo bouncing all around the tiny backstage area.  _ Well, it is his first time performing at a concert after all. He did well. _

"When Yuki-san hit that high note, I almost stopped dancing! Maybe that's not a thing to be proud of, haha," Momo laughs nervously, "but you were just so amazing out there! It's no wonder my sister came around to you eventually, you're such a hunk, Yuki-san!"

Yuki hums. There's nobody around. All the lighting staff have probably gone home. When Yuki turns around, the stage is completely dark, almost ominous. There's no sounds except the straw in Yuki's water bottle stuttering as he finishes off his drink, and Momo rattling on and on. It's still Yuki-san, all about Yuki-san.

"Hey, Momo," Yuki starts, and Momo hums along to one of the songs they sang, but doesn't respond. He's happily putting his towel in his bag and getting his sweat pants and t-shirt out. Yuki assumes he heard him, and keeps going. "We've been at this for a few months. You're still saying my name with an honorific, so it feels weird that I just call you Momo. I think you should start calling me Yuki, if you want."

Momo snaps back to reality. He's awfully flighty today, Yuki notes. Momo turns around all of a sudden, plain clothes in hand. "Hm? Oh, yeah, that's fine, Yuki-san." He turns back around and keeps shuffling in his bag.

Yuki narrows his eyes and steps closer to Momo. "Momo."

Momo whips around and is faced with Yuki, closer to his face than he's ever been before. His face turns white like a sheet, then red within the span of five seconds, and Yuki wonders if he's about to pass out.

"Y-yes?" Momo stammers, and Yuki is sure now that Momo has other things on his mind than honorifics. Yuki leans down, closer, and Momo leans back, his hands gripping the table behind him.

"Do you want to?" Yuki repeats, though he doesn't specify what.

Momo clamps his mouth shut. "D-do I…?"

Yuki squints further. "Well? Do you?"

"I-I…"

Yuki finally relents, backing off and walking away. "Well, maybe it's too soon for something like that."

"A-a-a-ahh," Momo starts, and Yuki has no idea what he wants to say. "Y-yes, it is too soon… I think. I'm sorry, Yuki-san."

Yuki just shrugs. "Some people are just like that. It can take a while to change the honorific you use when you refer to someone."

Momo pauses. "Huh?"

"Whenever you want to stop calling me Yuki-san, it's fine," Yuki says, though he hates repeating himself.

Momo laughs, light and airy. "Oh. Haha. Yeah. M-maybe…" He shakes his head. "No, Yuki-san. I won't, until I earn it."

"You earn it?"

Momo nods, earnestly. "When our lives are a huge success, and we have a huge luxury apartment and can eat luxurious foods and have anything we ever wanted. That's when I'll feel like I earned it. When I give you the life Ban-san was going to give you." Momo looks almost pensive for a moment, but quickly goes back to his sunshine demeanor. "Not like that'll happen before our five years are up, though!"

Yuki stares at him as he announces he's going to go change first, and stares still when he's already gone.

"When you earn it…"

 

Yuki's never claimed he was a light sleeper, or that he doesn't value sleep almost as much as he values his music. But lately, it's been harder and harder for him to stay asleep in the dead of night. His dreams are full of blinding lights approaching him faster and faster, and a flash of blue, and then a flash of red, blood red, pooling around him as he cries Ban's name and the screams of fans. He wakes with a start every time, in his dingy one bedroom apartment that Momo pays most of the rent for with his three, maybe four jobs. 

Yuki can't recall seeing Momo for longer than five passing minutes in the past week, and it's starting to worry him. It's been a little over a year since Ban's accident, and his disappearance, and the formation of the new Re:vale. Okarin is taking good care of them, but such a small studio with such small concert turnouts means that they can't get by on company pay alone.

Yuki hears the front door's faulty lock turn, and the creaky door swings open. He hears shuffling as Momo probably removes his shoes, doesn't bother with indoor slippers, and collapses on the (admittedly, quite comfortable) couch. Yuki glances at his analog clock--2:34--and slides a hand across his face as he gets out of his warm, comfortable bed. He shuffles out into the hallway, but stop when he sees Momo hunched over, his face in his hands.

The couch is facing away from the hallway, so Momo probably hasn't noticed him. Yuki watches as Momo takes a deep breath, then two, three, four, five, and he loses track. Some of them stutter, some of them are hiccups, and Yuki remembers the last time Momo cried, after Yuki agreed to his five years of Re:vale.

_ "...! Thank you so much! ...Thank you so much!" A sob. "I'm so glad… so glad…!" _

_ How many times has Momo cried in silence from the stress? _ Yuki thinks.  _ I'm despicable. _

Yuki thanks whatever deity there is in heaven that Momo doesn't hear him back away and slink back into bed. He hopes that deity doesn't cast his soul to hell too hard for letting Momo--sweet, hard-working, dedicated Momo--cry his eyes out alone.

There's nothing Yuki can do for him. Not now, probably not ever.

 

They've filled the stadium's seats. Finally, after a year and a half, one of their concerts has sold out. Yuki tried to watch the crowd during the live, he really did. But every time he was facing Momo, he couldn't take his eyes off him. Momo had really improved from their first live, where he seemed out of breath after every song and admitted to almost forgetting the lyrics. This Momo is hyper-focused on his dancing, his rhythm, sounding exactly like a studio recording when he sings Yuki's lyrics. He remembers Momo praising his songs.

_ "Yuki-san is writing these lyrics for me to sing! He pours his heart and soul into my lines, so it'd be disrespectful for me to give anything less than one hundred percent when I sing them!" _

Yuki smiles despite himself every time Momo opens his mouth to sing or hype up the fans. Beautiful, amazing,  _ perfect _ Momo, whose imperfections make this live so much more fun.

Yuki has fun.

They hold hands when they bow to the crowd after their encore, and scream their thank yous and please come agains at the top of their lungs. Momo's hand is sweaty and warm, and Yuki can feel his pulse. Yuki is sure he's the same.

When they go backstage, (to the array of workers who are scrambling to get the lights on in the seating area and make sure the cameras caught the encore and hand them their water bottles and plain clothes) Momo envelopes Yuki in a massive bear hug, which Yuki didn't think was possible with their height difference.

"Momo…?" Yuki stutters out.

"Yuki! You were so cool! I couldn't believe it! It was like a dream, Yuki! Yuki!" Momo cheers, and even the flustered crew stop to smile at them and laugh. Yuki feels his face heat up exponentially.

"Momo, not here…" He mumbles, but he freezes when he realizes what Momo has called him. He doesn't comment on it. It's far too embarrassing, especially here, where they're surely blocking a walkway for the poor concert staff. Momo finally relinquishes his koala-like grip on Yuki, but still holds his arms and beams up at him as if Yuki is his entire world. Yuki feels like he's being bathed in a blinding light, but it's not terrifying this time.

"Yuki," Momo beckons, sing-songing his name so adorably. Yuki has to cough to find an excuse to cover his blush with his hands. "I want to go out to dinner tonight. Somewhere nice and fancy. Is that okay?"

_ More than okay, _ Yuki thinks. "Yes, but… we can afford it?"

Momo lets out a big laugh. "Silly Yuki, I've been saving up! Plus, with the revenue from this concert, we'll be living like kings! Yuki! I can do it now! I can give you anything you want!"

Yuki agrees, and Momo drags him out of the concert hall into their discreet taxi cab outside the venue. Momo rambles on and on about the merch that everybody had. He says he saw his sister holding a Yuki-themed fan, and Yuki laughs, genuinely, wholeheartedly. Momo wonders aloud about the ratio of pink lights to green lights, but Yuki can't possibly guess who had more, because he was staring at Momo the entire concert.

 

In the third year, Momo and Yuki can finally afford their own separate apartments. Momo muses that he'll miss sleeping on the now very dusty and flat couch, and Yuki can tell he's only half-joking. When they've packed up everything, all that's left in their dingy apartment is a few boxes and the bed in Yuki's room. Momo's new apartment isn't set up yet, so Momo has to spend a night sleeping in Yuki's bed with him. Even with their increasing closeness in the past year and a half, it's still a little awkward. They joke about finally settling down together as they get ready for bed, brushing their teeth side-by-side but changing into pajamas in separate rooms. When they lie down, their backs are facing each other. Neither says a word for a while. Yuki begins to think Momo's already gone to sleep, but then Momo speaks up.

"Three years already, huh?" Momo drawls. He flips over onto his back, staring at the spots in the ceiling. "It feels like it's been three days."

"Four concerts in three days seems a little excessive," Yuki snickers, even when Momo elbows him while giggling.

"I'm being serious!" Momo calls, but he's laughing. "It really has been a dream, Yuki. Getting to know you. Getting to sing your songs. I wouldn't change this for the world. If someone offered me a billion yen but told me I'd have to go back in time and never meet you, I couldn't say no fast enough."

Yuki blushes, and even though it's too dark to see and he's not even facing Momo, he covers his face. "That's an exaggeration."

"No!" Momo cries. "Yuki, I'm so glad my sister dragged me to your concert, and that I stopped those guys on Bloody Eve, and that I didn't give up on Re:vale even when you wanted to."

After a long silence--of which neither of them knew how long--Yuki finally says, "me too."

Momo makes a cheerful sound, and hugs Yuki from behind. Yuki stiffens, but Momo doesn't stop. After a moment, Yuki turns around in his grasp to face him.

"Hi," Momo greets, a big, toothy smile that Yuki can see even in the dark.

"Hey," Yuki replies.

They laugh, even when nothing is particularly funny.

Yuki winds his arms around Momo's torso, while Momo has his around Yuki's chest. They're close, but it's not awkward.  _ This has been a long time coming, _ Yuki thinks.

It's Yuki who speaks first. Momo's eyes are closed, but a huge smile is plastered on his face, so he's probably still awake. "Momo."

"Hmm…?" Momo hums and opens his eyes.

Yuki has a tight grip on Momo's shirt. "... Do you want to...?"

Momo giggles, that cute, light giggle that he does so often in these quiet moments. "Yuki, I dropped the honorific from your name a while ago."

Yuki releases his iron grip on Momo's shirt, bringing his right hand to the side Momo's neck instead, just letting it rest there. "No, Momo. Not that."

Momo's breath seems to stutter, and Yuki can feel his quickening pulse.

"Do you know what I really mean, or are you going to make me say it?"

Momo gulps. Yuki can feel that too. Before Momo says anything else, he's pushing himself forward, so softly, and the kiss lasts only a few seconds. Even then, Yuki cherishes it, commits it to memory so even when he's old and gray he'll never forget the feeling of Momo's soft lips on his, of Momo's warm face and his soft, two-tone hair woven between his fingers. He'll never forget when Momo leans in again to kiss him again, and again, and again, and then Yuki's leaning in to kiss Momo instead, and they don't stop until one or both of them starts laughing.

"I guess I can stop calling you Yuki now," Momo chuckles. "Hey, which do you prefer, darling or honey?"

Yuki flushes bright red. "Do I have to pick one?"

Momo tightens his grip around Yuki. "Yes, you absolutely have to."

"Th-then darling is fine."

Suddenly, Momo bursts out laughing, rolls over onto his back, and starts hitting the bed over and over with his hands. "Oh my gosh, I can't believe you actually picked one! Yuki! I was joking! Hahaha, oh my gosh, Yuki!" His laughter is uncontrollable, and Yuki thinks that he's never blushed harder.

"Momo…" Yuki mutters. Finally, Momo looks back at him, tears pricking at the corner of his eyes. He laughs even as he wipes them away.

"Okay then, Yuki," Momo presses his lips to Yuki's heated forehead. "No--darling." For emphasis, he says it in English this time. "Darling," Momo repeats, and says it once more. "I like it. My darling Yuki. Handsome, darling Yuki. I like it!"

Yuki swears he must've died from embarrassment and went to heaven that night.

 

Even when all the excitement of the reopening concert for Zero Arena dies down, Momo and Yuki can't get over it. Okarin has sent IDOLiSH7 and TRIGGER countless gift baskets and bouquets, and every time Yuki twiddles the ring on his middle finger, he remembers the feeling of Momo finally understanding his love that day (even if it was a little too passionate and embarrassing). Sometimes, when they're doing their vocal warmups, Yuki will catch Momo feeling his own ring and smiling fondly as he hums and sings the random notes that Okarin plays on the piano.

When they head home for the day, most times they end up at the same place. Very rarely do they spend the night with each other (lest people start to get suspicious), but sometimes they won't part ways til late in the night.

Tonight, they're at Momo's apartment, which is cozy, and warm, and makes Yuki feel just like how he feels around Momo himself. He smiles when Momo hands him a plate of stir-fried vegetables, and some rice in the shape of a heart. Momo takes a seat right next to him.

After dinner, they turn on the TV, but very idly watch it. Momo braids Yuki's hair, then undoes it, then continues playing with it while Yuki ponders over some sheet music. Every time Yuki hums and erases a line, Momo encourages him with a, "do your best, darling," or, "it'll turn out great, my Yuki."

When Yuki makes to leave at around 10pm, Momo clings desperately to him. "Please stay the night, Yuki," Momo pleads, drawing it out to the last syllable. "I feel like if you go home now you'll be up all night writing music."

Yuki sighs. "I won't."

"But you will! I know you."

When Momo gives him those eyes, it's not even a question of whether he'll stay anymore.

They settle down in the bedroom together, brushing their teeth and changing side-by-side. Momo teases Yuki as Yuki removes his shirt, jumping on him to kiss him as he says, "my Yuki, you're such a hunk! Take me now!"

It takes them probably forty-five minutes to actually get in bed to sleep, since they keep goofing off. But once they've laid down and the lights are off, it's just like that night. Momo has his arms wrapped firmly around Yuki, and Yuki's hand is on Momo's face, tenderly running his thumb along Momo's cheek. Momo occasionally gives him a quick kiss while they talk, about their day, about Okarin, about Ban, about each other. Yuki remembers seeing Momo cry silently to himself while he was working three jobs, and Momo can tell he's become pensive.

"What's wrong, Yuki?"

Yuki hums. "When you were working all those jobs, around our first year..." He puts thought into his next words. "Did you ever regret it? Leaving home to go take a chance at getting famous?"

Momo's face turns serious. "Did I...? I wonder..."

Yuki's heart drops, for a moment, but when Momo shakes his head, it's gone in an instant.

"No. Never."

Yuki stares. "Not even once?"

Momo smiles. It's not an energetic smile, but something gentle, kind, and it makes Yuki feel so, so warm. "Not even for half a second. Even when my bosses were jerks, or I couldn't come home for twenty hours, or I could barely sleep at night, I would never trade it in for an easy life. It just makes me realize how much I love it when I can see my darling again!"

Yuki grumbles, and even he doesn't really know what he's trying to say.

Momo just laughs and brings himself closer to Yuki. "I love you, Yuki. I always have, and I'll never stop, not in a thousand years, or a thousand after that."

Yuki hums and holds Momo. "Me too."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momo's turn.

Momo has started to notice imperfections in the two-ish years they've been working together. Yuki  _ refuses _ to get out of bed in the morning unless you rip the blanket off him, open the blinds, and practically push him off the bed. He's also picky. He won't eat fish or meat, which is probably why he's all skin and bones and Momo could probably bench press him  _ easily _ . He's stubborn as a mule and very rarely accepts input from Momo or Okarin regarding the songs he wrote from when he was still with Ban. He also won't let Okarin hire any lyricists or composers, insisting he do all that himself. He'll put the entire workload onto himself if it means everything goes his way, but will stress himself out until the last minute of the deadline, and it makes him so visibly tired that Momo's heart aches.

He really, really loves Yuki. Momo loves Yuki so much that just  _ thinking _ about the guy is enough to get him all riled up. He loves his routine of waking him up in the morning, and he thinks it's getting easier every day (or is that just wishful thinking?). He adores the silent affection Yuki shows in cooking Momo steak or chicken even if it takes extra time and money he could save by just stir-frying some vegetables for the both of them. He loves Yuki's songs and his unwillingness to bend on his memories of Ban, even if it makes something deep down inside him pang with… something like jealousy, or apprehension, or loneliness, or even guilt.

His love for Yuki (and all of Yuki's imperfections) overcomes his own self-hatred, though. When he feels like maybe he really isn't enough, their latest song hasn't sold as much as what was projected, they can't sell out bigger stadiums because of Momo's own incompetence, Yuki flashes him that smile, or laughs uncontrollably at one of his jokes, and the world is bathed in light and colors.

Momo loves Yuki so much that it scares him, because Yuki still flips through the pictures of Ban he's reserved.

 

Momo often thinks about the baseless rumors that have spread about Re:vale since they began to get more popular. Well, Momo supposes they're not  _ entirely  _ baseless. The rumor that they actually are in a romantic relationship, true as it may be, is very easily backed by their recent little act that they've picked up. The fans seemed to like it, them acting like a married couple, so they embraced it. 

But then there's the rumor about them actually not being able to stand each other, and though it's mostly believed by the people they work with, Momo really can't understand that one. He supposes it's come about not just from their bickering, but from their sickly sweet act as well. He's seen social media posts that say that it's too much, that it feels unnatural, and even though Momo loves to dote on Yuki in public and call him cute pet names, he sort of agrees.

Even though they  _ are _ sort of that sickly sweet couple, their real moments of genuine affection are quiet, little things; little things that make Momo's heart flutter and his head fog up with a rose-tinted hue. It's spending the night at Yuki's place and waking up beside him. And yeah, Momo has his fantasies about waking up to the smell of his darling's cooking early in the morning, but that's laughably unrealistic. Instead, lately he's been dreaming of waking up and pampering Yuki. Showering him with kisses light enough to just barely rouse him, cooking him breakfast while wearing one of his shirts, painting his nails and getting his own painted, too.

What can he say? He's been Yuki's fan for far longer than Yuki has been his. They've been Re:vale for nearly four years now, and have been a sort-of-couple for almost one. They've never really talked about what their relationship is or isn't, and Momo thinks that might be for the best. They definitely can't come forward and confirm whatever romance might actually be between them, so they have to settle for matching rings, and when Momo sees Yuki's soft smile as he plays with his idly, he melts. 

He doesn't want to think about what they are because in a year it could all fade away into another phase of Yuki's life, and another failed passion of Momo's. Instead of focusing on what will be, Momo lets Yuki hold him while they fall asleep and takes in Yuki's scent, the comforting feeling of his arms looped around Momo's waist. Momo cradles the back of Yuki's head, plays with the hairs on the nape of his neck, and can't help but distract them from their goal of going to sleep by kissing the living daylights out of him whenever he gets overwhelmed by his own feelings.

_ Ahh, I've got it bad, _ Momo thinks, blearily, as Yuki lets himself be kissed, climbed on top of, and neither of them really remember when they fall asleep that night.

 

Even though Momo's quit most of his side jobs, two years with Re:vale has not proven itself to be entirely steady income just yet, so he's kept one. When he gets back from work, Yuki is usually there to greet him, right before getting back to working on his music. They rarely have time to spend together, but there's a few little things that they can bond over when they have moments to spare and crave each others' company.

Manicures is one of those things.

It started out simple; Yuki came back from one of his odd jobs to find Momo sitting on a towel on the floor of the living room, idly painting his nails while he watched reruns of Mister Shimooka's show. Intrigued, Yuki had asked Momo if he could paint his too, and Momo was overjoyed. He had tried to calm his heart when he held Yuki's hand in his own, repeating to himself  _ it's just for the nails, it's just for the nails _ while he painted on a deep, muted blue onto Yuki's fingernails. Yuki loved it, and looked overjoyed in a way that only he could. Momo mused to Yuki about his childhood, about Ruri constantly using him as a doll to paint his nails weird colors and model with her skirts to see how they'd look with each shirt. Yuki went oddly silent at that.

It's become a routine for them now, though, to sit in comfortable silence with each other as they do their nails. They pick the same colors each time, and though Momo is the one usually doing the actual painting, sometimes Yuki wants to give it a try too. Momo loves to hold Yuki's hand like this, like his own little secret way of showing his own quiet affection when it's usually so much louder. Yuki smiles every time when Momo helps him out by humming the tunes of his latest ideas.

It goes beyond manicures at some point, and soon, they begin brushing each others' hair, helping the other out with skin care, and even sitting in the shower room together and washing each others' backs. Momo can't even feel an ounce of guilt when Yuki dotes on him, because in a weird, selfish way, he almost feels like his affections are being returned.

 

"Yuki-san's so cool," Momo muses with Okarin, watching Yuki talk with an executive producer for his newest drama role. The two of them tagged along with Yuki because Re:vale has a recording session shortly after, and Momo had said it would be easier for everyone (mostly poor, unfortunate Okarin, who's constantly driving them around even with their conflicting schedules) if he just came and sat in on it. Yuki wouldn't be shooting anything today, just meeting with the crew to discuss makeup, hair, and a few key lines that he wanted to be clear on.

Momo and Okarin are sitting together at a little stand-up table with two folding chairs that the studio happened to have and nicely set out for them. Okarin is looking over their schedule for the next day, while Momo rests his chin in his hands and practically swoons.

"Yuki- _ san _ ?" Okarin inquires, and Momo sits up straight.

"Oops. Guess you caught me," he laughs. "Sometimes, I go right back into fan mode, like I'm nineteen again. The glory days."

Okarin chuckles. "Do you ever say it directly to him?"

Momo hums. "That's between me and him, Okarin." He sticks out his tongue for extra effect, and quickly moves on to some other topic of conversation.

Sometimes, Momo does slip up and accidentally call him Yuki-san. It's exceedingly rare these days, and most of the times he does it to make Yuki laugh. But other times, it's just an old habit that dies hard. He can't help it, really. In moments where he sees Yuki chatting with a fellow idol, or after a song in one of their lives when he can't even believe how talented Yuki really is, or when Yuki is talking business next to Okarin, Momo feels like he's seeing him for the first time again. It's silly, really, seeing as they've been Re:vale together for over five years.

Sometimes (and Momo likes these times the most), Momo calls him Yuki- _ san _ in between quick, stuttered breaths as Yuki gives his undivided attention to him, kissing him all sorts of different places that he  _ knows  _ will drive Momo crazy and holding him close as they move together in the bedroom. The first time it slipped out, he apologized profusely, right in the middle of it,  _ right when it was getting good, _ he still remembers Yuki saying, while he laughed so hard it made Momo unable to think straight because Yuki is so handsome when he laughs and when he smiles and when they're making love. Momo says "Yuki-san" like a mantra when they're together like this, like it's the only word he knows besides "yes," "more," and, "please."

In the morning after, Yuki never mentions it, but it's a little secret buried in the bruises that Momo's mouth makes on his chest, on the inside of his thighs, as he covers them up with clothing. Momo loves when he doesn't have to wake up before Yuki, because he can see Yuki admire the marks as he dresses. There's something satisfying about Yuki having both sides of him--the fan of Re:vale's Yuki-san, who blushes like a maiden when Yuki is especially gentle, and Yuki's partner, the one to make  _ Yuki _ blush.

 

"Yuki?!" Momo exclaimed, briefly fearing the worst before remembering his darling's gentle nature. "What's with the metal bat?"

Yuki glances down at the weapon, but puts it slightly behind his back as he realizes he probably won't be needing it. "I figured I'd go in and save you if I heard any screams."

There's an absurd pause, and Momo doesn't know whether he should laugh or cry or kiss Yuki silly. In the end, he laughs, and it doesn't take long for Yuki to join in.

"Sorry for laughing. You look good with that metal bat. Super duper handsome!" Momo says as he wipes tears from the corners of his eyes.

"Think I can hit a home run with this?" Yuki strikes a baseball pose, or whatever he thinks one looks like, and Momo can't help but laugh again.

"Ahaha, that's awesome!" As he calms down, he becomes pensive, and he stares at the cool metal surface of Yuki's chosen weapon. "So, I kinda failed at getting Ryou-san in a good mood."

Yuki stares at Momo, as if Momo will tell him exactly how to cheer him up if he just stares long enough. "I see. There's someone who you'll succeed at getting into a good mood, though. Why don't I introduce them to you?"

Momo looks up to meet Yuki's eyes. He can already tell where this is going, but he goes along with it, resisting the urge to smile sadly. "Who is it?"

"Me."

Momo is sure that Yuki expects him to laugh, but Momo just casts his gaze downwards again. "Will I succeed, though?"

Yuki takes a step closer to Momo and reaches out to take his hand. "You've never failed at it before." Momo starts to rub his thumb in a circular motion across Yuki's own hand, and he likes to think it gives Yuki the courage to keep speaking. "Momo. Do you want to sing  _ Mikansei na Bokura _ ?"

Momo lets out a sigh. "Well, what do you wanna do, Yuki?"

It's hardly a beat before Yuki responds. "I… I want to sing it with you someday, Momo. Someday."

Momo finally looks up at Yuki again, and feels Yuki's hand tighten around his own. "I'm still afraid, but someday…" Another squeeze, and Yuki sets down the baseball bat to grab Momo's other hand. "After all, it's as if that song were written for you, Momo."

Momo lets out a weak laugh, but lets himself be pulled closer, not enough to cause a scandal if they were caught, but enough to where it really does mean something beyond their married couple act, at least to Momo. He wonders if Ryou can see them. He hopes he can. "No need to flatter me like that. I mean, by the time I started going to your concerts, you guys were already done writing that song."

Yuki looks lost in thought. "I guess so…" he shakes his head suddenly, giving Momo a start. "Wait, no. That's not it…"

Momo cocks his head to the side. "What?"

All of a sudden, Yuki rips one of his hands away to cover his face, in the way that Momo recognizes means he's thinking something that he can't possibly say. "It's really embarrassing, so I'll tell you some other time."

"Which is?" Momo smiles.

"... Maybe when I'm on my deathbed…"

"That's so far from now!"

They head back to Yuki's place together, because it's just a little bit farther away than Momo's and they silently agree that the walk will help them both clear their heads. They walk side-by-side, touching shoulders and occasionally letting their pinkies wrap around each other. It carries all their apologies, all their  _ I love you _ s, all the things they want to say but don't really need to, at least not aloud.

They don't mess around when they walk through the front door, only taking off their shoes at the entrance and quickly changing into pajamas to climb into Yuki's bed. As always, Momo loves the feeling of Yuki right by his side, but tonight, it's a special comfort that he didn't know he could feel. He doesn't feel upset from their fight, or even especially mad because of Ryou-san. Right now, he's blissfully content, in the way that he loves to be.

_ Why can't things always be so easy _ , he thinks to himself as Yuki sleepily, clumsily grabs his hand and holds it.  _ With Ryou-san and our kouhai… when did things get so complicated? _

He shakes the thought away. Things aren't complicated at all. After all, he's got Yuki by his side, Okarin and Tsumugi in his ring, and a plethora of adorable, talented kouhai that can lead the industry into new, exciting things.

Yuki plays with the ring on Momo's finger idly, and Momo smiles so warmly at him.

And Yuki has a metal bat, so there's that.

**Author's Note:**

> momose sunohara i would live for you  
> not gonna lie i didn't plan on making a chapter 2 but i love............ momo........... i love him so much it hurts i just...................... im just gonna lie down on the ground and never get back up. goodbye.  
> as of 2/15/2019 chapter 2 has not been looked over i literally wrote it at like 2am have mercy


End file.
